Sir Percival
is een personage uit Once Upon a Time. Hij verschijnt met zijn eerste verschijning in de eerste aflevering van het vijfde seizoen The Dark Swan. Geschiedenis Voor de eerste vloek De jonge Percival werd geboren in een dorp in het Sprookjesbos. Hij groeit hier op met zijn ouders en heeft een gelukkig leven. Op een dag als Percival wegging gebeurd er echter iets vreselijks. De Boze Koningin en haar Zwarte Ridders vallen het dorp aan en doden iedereen in het dorp. Als Percival aankomt in het dorp verstopt hij zich. Toen hij dacht dat het veilig was kwam hij uit zijn schuilplaats en zag hij de vrouw die verantwoordelijk was voor de aanval. In plaats van hem genadig te zijn en hem ook te doden glimlacht ze enkel naar de jongen waarna ze wegloopt tot de gruwel van de jonge Percival. Op een gegeven moment vindt hij de weg naar Camelot, raakt hij bevriend met Arthur en wordt een van zijn ridders van de ronde tafel. Samen wachten ze geduldig tot op een dag de voorspelde Redster Merlijn uit de boom zal bevrijden en het koninkrijk zal herenigen. In Camelot rijden Koning Arthur en twee van zijn ridders Lancelot en Sir Percival te paard naar een plek waar volgens een voorspelling het legendarische zwaard Excalibur in een steen zit. Terwijl de drie reisgenoten praten over of de voorspelling wel klopt zegt een van de drie reizigers dat de voorspelling wel klopt maar dat iemand eerder bij het zwaard is aangekomen dan hun. Dit blijkt te kloppen aangezien ze een paard zien grazen terwijl de eigenaar niet te vinden is. Als ze bij de steen aankomen begroet Sir Kay de drie reisgenoten en bereid zich voor om te proberen het zwaard uit de steen te trekken. Arthur en zijn twee metgezellen protesteren tegen zijn poging en proberen hem ervan te weerhouden omdat alleen de ware Koning het zwaard eruit kan trekken en dat zou Arthur zijn. Sir Kay lacht hier echter enkel minachtend om. Hij zegt dat hij Arthur niet zal volgen als Koning en dat zodra hij het zwaard uit de steen heeft getrokken het volk hem zal volgen en dat hij dan de grootste Koning zal worden die het land ooit heeft gekend. Arthur probeert hem nog tegen te houden en waarschuwt hem om niet toe te geven aan zijn duisternis maar dat is al te laat. Sir Kay probeert het zwaard uit de steen te trekken maar het komt niet in beweging bij zijn eerste poging. Bij zijn tweede poging zet hij meer kracht als er iets vreselijks gebeurt; Een enorme blik van angst verschijnt op zijn gezicht waarna hij kort daarna verbrand en in as verandert. Arthurs metgezellen maken een grap over hoe het nu Arthurs beurt is om te proberen. Het lukt maar tot hun schrik blijkt de punt van Excalibur te missen iets wat Arthur besluit te verzwijgen aangezien hij denkt dat het volk al blij genoeg zal zijn dat ze een Koning hebben. Hij is aanwezig als Arthur en de ridders van de ronde tafel Emma en haar bondgenoten vinden. Hij lacht samen met Arthur en de andere ridders om de verbazing van Emma's bondgenoten dat ze wisten van hun aankomst waarna Arthur vertelt dat het is voorspeld dat de Redster Merlijn zou bevrijden uit zijn gevangenis. Vervolgens begeleidden ze de groep naar Camelot. Hij is aanwezig als Arthur de boom laat zien waar Merlijn in gevangen zit. Als Arthur vraagt wie van hen de Redster is die volgens de voorspelling Merlijn uit de boom kan halen doet Regina om Emma te beschermen een stap naar voren en zegt ze dat zij de Redster is. Vervolgens vertelt Arthur dat er die avond een is ter ere van hun aankomst en dat de Redster de eregast van dat bal is. Later die dag keert Regina samen met Robin terug naar de boom en vraagt ze zich af ze Merlijn ooit uit de boom kan krijgen. Robin zegt dat ze vertrouwen in zichzelf moet hebben net als hij vertrouwen in haar heeft en dat ze niet moet vergeten waarom ze dit doet namelijk om Emma te beschermen. Voordat ze er verder over kunnen praten kappen ze het gesprek af omdat Sir Percival aan komt lopen. Hij heeft een geschenk namens Arthur aan de Redster een halsketting. Nadat Regina de ketting om heeft zegt Percival dat hij uitkijkt naar het bal en er naar uit kijkt om met de Redster te dansen vervolgens vertrekt hij weer. Terwijl Droomprins Regina leert hoe ze de traditionele baldans moet dansen blijkt dat de ketting die Percival haar heeft gegeven betoverd was en dat Percival Regina aan het bespioneren is. Als het bal begint kijkt hij toe hoe Vrouwe Emma en Vrouwe Margaret worden geintroduceert en naar hun blije wachtende partners worden begeleid. Vervolgens wordt Regina onder luid geklap van het publiek aangekondigd als de Redster. Vervolgens begint het dansen. Regina danst met Robin Emma danst met Killian en Sneeuwwitje danst met Droomprins. Na een tijdje komt Percival en vraagt aan Robin of hij met Regina mag dansen. Nadat hij dit toestaat begint Percival met Regina te dansen. Hij begint het gesprek met vragen of ze het na haar zin heeft. Nadat Regina zich boos afvraagt wat dat meisje bij haar zoon doet begint Percival's houding te veranderen. Hij vraagt haar wie ze eigenlijk is. Als Regina zich verbaast afvraagt wat hij precies bedoelt zegt hij dat hij haar een verhaal wil vertellen. Hij vertelt het verhaal over hoe een jongen op een dag naar zijn dorp terugkwam om het vervolgens brandend terug te vinden en dat iedereen die hij kende was gedood. De jongen besloot te schuilen maar toen hij weer tevoorschijn kwam zag hij de vrouw die verantwoordelijk was voor de verwoesting. Als een engel des doods liep ze weg van de resten van het brandende dorp. En toen ze de jongen zag dode ze hem niet maar glimlachte ze enkel. Nadat hij dit verhaal verteld realiseerd Regina dat Percival de jongen was als ze dit zegt antwoord Percival en jij bent de Boze Koningin. Als Regina in paniek vraagt wie hij dit nog meer heeft verteld antwoord Percival: "Niemand want anders had Arthur voorkomen dat ik dit zou doen. Vervolgens trekt hij een betoverd zwaard en probeert hij Regina te doden. Voordat hij Regina kan doden wordt hij door Robin tegen de grond geworstelt en valt het zwaard op de grond. Percival slaagt erin om Robin te verwonden. Voordat hij echter een dodelijke steek kan toebrengen pakt Droomprins een zwaard van een van de aanwezige wachters en brengt hij Percival een dodelijke steek toe. Als Droomprins en Arthur naar de wapenkamer gaan om zichzelf te bewapenen voor hun queste om een magische paddestoel genaamd de Crimson Crown te vinden waarmee ze met Merlijn kunnen praten komen ze langs de ronde tafel. Als Droomprins bij een van de stoelen het wapen van Sir Percival herkend raakt hij bedroefd dat hij hem had gedood. Arthur kalmeert hem echter en zegt dat er geen andere mogelijkheid was. en: